


Can't Forget

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:30:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar





	Can't Forget

Marinette was halfway through taking off her shirt when it began to feel wrong.

She didn't know why. She loved Luka, she knew she did. Whenever she thought of him her cheeks burned and she couldn't stop a small smile from bubbling up. 

Even now, she was aroused by him. Just his stare on her, hungry and dark, as he kicked off his shoes, was enough to send her body into the flames, heating up desperately and her eyes becoming half lidded.

But being intimate with him made her feel terrible.

Because whenever they kissed she imagined tanned skin. She ran her hands through his hair and imagined glossy blonde locks. She stared into blue eyes and almost wished they were green.

And when he took her, she buried her face in her pillow and told herself not to cry because Adrien was dead, dead and not coming back and damn it why couldn't she just get over him?!

And as he did up his shirt, she tugged on her own clothing, did up her hair, bit back a sob, and ran back home into the night.

Something had broken in her when Adrien died, and no one could fix the void he had left. Not even Luka.

She was plagued by nightmares.


End file.
